Vol1/Chapter09/Magic Must Be Given Freely
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28196274 |chapternumwp=538030898 }} Summary The visitors introduce themselves as Connor,the Master of the Penta Dragons and Justin a mage. Erza and Gray confront them only to be told to stand down by Makarov. They comply grudgingly. Connor informs them that they had nothing to do with what happened to Natsu. It was never part of their plan to harm any of the dragon slayers. They move back to the Guild Library so that the others can hear what Connor has to say.The Penta Dragons summoned Tiamat from the so that she could defeat . However, when she appeared her dragon magic was dormant. Tiamat has a dragon form which has five heads, in order to awaken her magic she had to absorb the magic of a dragon or in this case a dragon slayer since dragons are extinct in this time. The magic needed to be given freely as she could not take it from them by force. Gray begins to question Natsu's rape, wondering if it was possible that the fire mage had chosen to have sex with him willingly. He quickly discounts the idea as he has been waiting for years for Natsu to give any indication that he returns Gray's feelings. He decides that it is more likely that he had chosen Sting instead. Makarov asks which dragon slayers Tiamat was interested in and Connor reveals her targets to be Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Cobra. Connor reveals that Justin was the person responsible for teleporting Natsu to Margaret Town and placing him in the rendering him defenseless. They claim not to have know what was happening to Natsu as they believed Tiamat was bound to them and was also trapped in a magic sealing stone. They express regret at having summoned Tiamat and ask Fairy Tail for help in banishing her. Makarov agrees but demands some conditions: * They are not to approach any of the dragon slayers unless requested to do so. * They must share all knowledge with Freed, Levy and Lucy and help them do additional research. * They must disclose any communications with Tiamat or any surviving Penta Dragons members * They must stay in the guild's guest rooms. * They will no share any knowledge to anyone unless Makarov approves it. In return Makarov will protect them from the Magic Council and he will ensure Justin's safety from retribution by Gray, Erza and Lucy. Connor accepts the terms. Tiamat makes her way to Era and spends several days staking out the prison trying to figure out a way to get to Cobra. She decides to shape shift into when she overhears him telling Doranbolt that they will be leaving for Hargeon. She makes her way inside and is given access to Cobra who recognized right away that she is not Lahar. She tries to get him to escape but he refuses to leave claiming he has made a promise to stay there. Tiamat reveals who she is and he agrees to step out for awhile to hear what she has to say. Tiamat takes off his magic sealing cuffs not realizing that he is capable of hearing thoughts. He is not intimidated by her and this frustrates her. He agrees to give her his magic but refuses to have sex with her. He comes up with the idea of having her absorb his roar with the appropriate dragon head. To her surprise his idea works and he expresses his delight at seeing her dragon form. She returns him to his cell at his request. Category:Vol1 Chapters